The present invention relates to an exercise machine having multiple exercise units of the type which operate via a cable and pulley system in opposition to a single set of weights, and more particularly, to an exercise machine frame structure of which the base support assembly is so constructed and the multiple exercise stations or units are arranged in such a way that the number of exercise units can be easily and conveniently expanded.
An exercise machine having multiple stations at each of which two or more exercises are performed in opposition to a selected amount of weights in a single weight stack is known, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,972. The whole construction of an exercise machine in accordance with the above patent is substantially fixed, which means the number of exercise units cannot be increased or expanded without greatly affecting the existing design or structure, in particular the base support assembly that carry or support the various exercise stations or units.